Problems
by the.way.it.was
Summary: Cammie and Zach had a bad break-up and she left him senior year. She joined MI6 with Josh, MI6 does a transfer with the CIA and Zach comes to visit, what could happen? Zammie! T but it really doesnt need to be. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my new story! Sorry it took so long for me to get it out! This story will have Zammie, just to tell ya, so here it is! The next chapter will be up right after this one too!**

**Chapter 1**

**CammiePOV**

"We got another mission love" Josh said as he walked into my office at the agency carrying another mission file in his hands.

"We just got back from a mission" I said leaning back into my chair and propping my feet up on my desk. This past month we've been on missions nonstop. Back one day and gone the next, not my favorite thing to do, I haven't even spent one night at my house in four weeks.

"I know, and we were going to Switzerland this time" he said with a sly smile on his face

"What is it?" I asked

"Were going as a honeymooning couple" he said causing me to laugh, were always together on missions. Ever since he brought me to MI6 after we graduated together from Blackthorne, Josh was British. I was supposed to be with the CIA but then Zach…don't go there Cammie.

"Fine, but before we leave were going to see Snow white and the Huntsman like you promised" I told him.

"We leave at 2:00a.m"

"Ya so we better go see the movie soon, so we have time stop off and see Bex and Grant" I said getting out of my chair and glaring at the increasing number of papers on my desk that needed to be done. I've been ignoring them for awhile now.

"You need to get that paperwork done" he said, but then seeing my glare that was now directed at him he got up from my couch and grabbed my jacket, then he walked out of my office and into his which is just down the hall from mine.

"Ya, I'm saving it for a bad day" I said as I grabbed my jacket from him and put it on.

"Ok, so who's car?"

"Mine, I'm driving" I said. Josh had an old and beat up neon and I refused to ride in it, unless absolutely necessary. When we got to my blue 2011 mustang I hoped into the driver's seat and drove off. We needed to stop off and get something to eat along the way to see Bex and Grant, Bex had a baby 13 months ago, and I was the godmother and I didn't get to see little Alexia as much as I would like. She was a cute little baby, with coco skin like her moms, and her dads' brown straight hair and hazel eyes that change color all the time. We haven't seen them at all this past month because of all the missions. Josh was used now to my driving and didn't even flinch as the speedometer told me I was driving well over 100 m/hr. We were in Britain so I had to drive on the other side of the road, but I've lived here for a little over a year so I was used to it. Josh and I had become close friends in my senior year after I transferred to Blackthorne from Gallagher. We only had five months of school left when I transferred there but we hit it off right away. People always ask us if were dating because we're always together and we know each other so well but were just friends, after Zach, well I don't like to think about it, but I'm still not ready for a serious relationship and its almost been two years. We finally arrived at our favorite dinner that we eat almost every meals at when were home, the people were like family there. We got out and held hands as we walked in, yes we do hold hands and hug even though were not dating.

"Hey Q, long time no see" The owner and only worker of the dinner said as we walked into the door, it was a really small diner. They all called me Q because it was my favorite letter, and Josh always calls me Q or Aqua because I like swimming, and after the breakup -with he who shall not be named- I was a little sensitive to my name, and he being the amazing person he was decided to give me a great nickname that now everyone calls me. He's just amazing like that.

"Ya Bob, business is booming" I said, Bob thinks that I work as a cruise ship maid, and he thinks that Josh is the captain, who likes me deep inside.

"Good to hear that dear, the usual?" He asked, we come here a lot and he has our normal orders memorized.

"Yes please" I said, I might be a spy who has very little feeling but I do have very good manners. While Bob was in the back preparing our food Josh and I were talking about our plans after we go to Bex and Grants house. We decided to go back to my house first to pick up my things than catch the movie and after that we would go to his house and get his things with just enough time to catch the flight. Then Bob came back out with our food and sat with us and chatted as we ate our food. I had a piece of pizza with fries and a Pepsi, and Josh had a burger with chips and a root beer (if anyone out there doesn't know, root beer is a soda not beer). Bob always loved to talk to us, and we appreciated the company seeing as though we barely had a chance to talk to anyone but ourselves lately. Then after we finished up Josh paid the bill.

"Are you sure that you two aren't dating, engaged, or married?" Bob ask as we were putting on our coats

"Were positive" I said

"But it's just so unusual you see because normally even when people are married they fight over who pays the bill, but when you come in it's always Josh who pays the bill."

"Ya it just works out that Josh pays for most of my food, and I pay the driving expenses" I said

"Well you wouldn't have to if you would let me drive my car" Josh said as he smirked at me

"I will never be seen in that car, ever" I said

"Listen to Q man, your car is bloody messed up" Bob said as we walked out of the door to my car.

**Soo how you like it? Well the next chapter should be up soon so yay! Review please! I update when I get motivated, and reviews motivate!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2 like promised! Zammie will be later on, but Zach will be in the next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 2**

**CammiePOV**

When we left the dinner we went straight to Bex and Grants house. When we got there I ran up the stairs to the front door and flew into the house with Josh trying to keep up beside me. I ran to the living room where I saw Alexia and I picked her up and wrapped her in a giant bear hug, causing her to wrap her hands around my neck and giggle uncontrollably when she saw Josh. We all think that she has a little crush on Josh which I think is totally cute. I put her down and she ran over and jumped into Josh's arms giving him a big kiss on the cheek and blushing slightly. Then Grant walked in wearing nothing but his boxer shorts carrying a cup of coffee and a newspaper, when he caught sight of me and Josh he almost spilled his coffee and ran back into the master bedroom, presumably to put some clothes on. Josh and I just laughed and sat down on the couch with Alexia sitting between us as we watched Scooby-Doo, who has always and will always be my favorite cartoon and best friend; I still like to watch the new shows on TV.

"I think the old guy did it" She said as we got closer to the climax

"Did you watch this before?" I asked her, because I have watched this episode and the old guy did do it

"Nope" she said popping the "p". Yep this one is going to follow in the family trade. Just then Grant walked back in wearing clothes. Smiling he came over and gave me a hug, then sitting next to me on the couch he reached over and shook Josh's hand, I don't know what it is with men and hugging other men but they almost never do it.

"Hey Grant, where's Bex?" I asked as the show ended with them unmasking the old man, and Alexia cheering because she got it right.

"I think that she's just getting out of the shower" He said, just then Bex walked in carrying a cup of coffee.

"Guess not" He said as she walked over to the couch set her coffee down and pulled me off of the couch to give me a big hug. Then she did the same for Josh than finally she grabbed little Alexia and started to tickle her causing her to giggle uncontrollably again, while her mom took the seat that she was sitting on.

"Hey why don't I get a hug?" Grant asked

"I already hug you way too much" Bex said causing me and Josh to start laughing. Bex looked a little tired and stressed, which was weird. Bex hasn't gone on a mission for the past couple weeks so she could stay home and take care of Alexia, while Grant went over and worked for the CIA. Ya that's right even though they live in Britain Grant flies his private jet over every other week and does missions were his partner picks him up from here. But Bex really likes being a mom and Alexia is an amazing kid, she can already make all of her meals and do most of the other house hold chores but Bex doesn't like to let her do that kind of stuff, she wants her to have an awesome childhood.

When I looked over at Bex she looked a little weird and I don't know why but I asked her

"Are you pregnant again Bex?" She looked a little shocked but she answered me

"How would you know that? Ya I think I am" She said and I turned around and watched as Grants face fell

"Not another go!" He yelled than he ran out of the room. Bex just shrugged when she got pregnant last year she got really sick and Grant didn't like that she was so sick. So he didn't want her to get that sick again.

"Ya I think I'm four weeks in" she said as I got up to give her a bear hug. Then I checked the time and saw that we needed to leave soon if we were going to be able to see the movie.

"Congrats! We have to go, I promise to stop and see you when I get back" I said as I gave Alexia a hug and taking Josh's hand we walked out of the door and into the car. When we got into the car I decided to ride shot gun, and let Josh drive. I figure that if he knows how nice of a car this one is, that he will get read of his Neon. So far it hasn't happened but I refuse to lose hope.

After we got into the car I turned up the radio and started to sing along it was Wide Awake by Kate Perry. Josh sung with me and we started laughing at his singing voice it's really terrible. Then we arrived at my little house and I got out telling Josh to wait in the car because I wouldn't be long. When I got inside I checked my messages, which were from Liz, Jonas, Bex, Grant, Alexia, Macey, and Preston. Apparently Liz and Jonas are getting married, and Liz wants me to be a bridesmaid, and Bex, Grant and Alexia all miss me. Macey and Preston got back together, it's an on off relationship with the two of them, neither one wants to admit their feelings, but they both really love each other. I went back into my bedroom and got out a set of clothes because this mission was only supposed to last for a day, then I threw some laundry in the machine and watered my plants. Then two minutes later I was ready to go and I walked back out to the car.

When we got to the movie theater we got our tickets, a Pepsi, and jumbo popcorn to share than we went into the theater and watched the movie. It was good but I think it would have been better if they would have lengthened it out a little and gone into more detail, but other than that it was a great movie.

When we got out we went to Josh's house. It was bigger than mine but wasn't as spacious, Josh likes big furniture and he lives with his family, and I like things that are comfy and small so that I have more space, and my family is gone.

**JoshPOV**

Cammie loves my sisters, ya I'm starting to call her Cammie again, but I think she's ready for it, as long as it's gradual. She's been through a lot. When she was seven her three older brothers disappeared, then when she was two months into her freshman year at Gallagher both her parents went MIA. Then a couple months into her senior year at Gallagher, the day before she transferred to Blackthorne they found her parents dead. Then there's the whole deal with Zach, of which she has told me nothing of.

I personally find my sisters very annoying, whenever Cam's not here they bug me about going out with Cam, there like "You know you like her" and "Suck it up and ask her out" and more nasty stuff. I mean I do really like her, she's amazing but I just know it's never going to work out between us. But I still like to hope anyway, I mean she has warmed up to me, the first mission we went on as a couple she slept on the edge one side of the bed, and I on the other. Now she wraps up her legs to her chest like she always does before she goes to sleep, and cuddles into me, then goes to sleep. It's getting better, but I think whatever Zach did to her scared her for life. I tried to find out what he did, but only Macey, Liz and Bex know and they still won't tell me. It must have been really bad though for it to shake her so badly.

We went inside and while I was packing my stuff Q was talking to my sisters who are 12 and 14 and think that Cam is the best invention since chicken and if you know my sisters they love chicken.

* * *

**ZachPOV**

I was at the agency sitting at my desk staring at my picture of Cammie, for the third night in a row. Try as I might I still can't get over her. The worst thing about it is that I don't even know what I did wrong.

**Flashback- **

The morning after I slept with Cam I wake up smiling figuring that Cam would still be right beside me, so I turn around and find out that she's not there. Instead I find the engagement ring I gave her yesterday, and attached to the box I find a note that said _WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE!_ In Cam's writing. I started freaking out, I threw on pants and a shirt I found on the ground and ran around the whole school trying to find her. When I got to her room that she shared with Macey and Liz I found that all of her stuff was gone and Liz and Macey were roaring mad, they wouldn't even tell me what was wrong, they just said that she transferred to Blackthorne. I ran back to my room and started to cry, I stayed in there the rest of the day. It was a good thing that my roommate Preston had to go see his mom on the campaign trail this week because I was a mess.

**End Flashback- **

The week after that no one would talk to me, and I sank into my little shell. Then Preston came back and talked to me until Macey talked to him, then he started to ignore me too. I was drowning in misery, I mean I really opened up to her, and I fell in love with her and she just left me. The next week they all started talking to me and I just tried to forget that I ever even knew Cammie. I made new friends and hid my feelings. Then we graduated and I thought I would get to see her in the CIA, but later Macey told me that she joined some other agency. So I went home and got drunk, the next morning I had a terrible hangover and Macey came over and screamed at me for two hours straight, all I wanted to do was kill myself. But I didn't and now I have a level 8 clearance which is the highest for anyone my age at this agency. I go out and date people but I'm always comparing them to Cam and none of them even come close, so those relationships never lasted more than a week. Tomorrow I go on an agency transfer to MI6 for the next month, so I'm packing up my office.

**Soo we got a little Zach in there, yes they will meet and you'll learn what he did in either the next chapter or the chapter after that I'm not sure yet. But review please!**

**20 reviews-tomarrow morning**

**15- tomarrow evening **

**10- sometime late tommarrow**

**5- thursday**

**less than 5- saturday**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I know that it wasn't 15 reviews but it was pretty darn close and I got boat loads of alerts and fav's so thanks! Oh and you won't find out what happened till next chapter, I tried but it didn't really fit in.**

**Chapter 3**

**CammiePOV**

Once Josh finished getting his stuff ready and I had a piece of his moms amazing apple crumb pie, which is my favorite pie when cold **(Me too!)** we went out to the car and left for the airport. It was only a couple minutes away if I drove, it was about thirty minutes if Josh drove, and we needed to be there in 20 minutes so naturally I decided to drive. When we got there we got our boarding passes and showed our passports, then we waited until we were allowed boarding. While we waited I decided it would be a good time to look over our mission files.

_Name: Carter Lav (Cammie Morgan)_

_Code name: Chameleon _

_Mission: To honey-pot a COC operative into going into your room, where operative Bee will be waiting to knock him out and send him on a chopper back to the states_

_Mission bounds: Covert_

_Appearance: real red long straight hair with layers that stand out, bright blue eyes, nose ring._

_Relationships: honeymooning with new husband_

_Likes: cheating on husband to make him jealous, staying fit, showing off_

_Dislikes: husband cheating on you, fat people, drinking_

Cool, I've always wanted a nose ring.

**JoshPOV**

While we were waiting for the flight I noticed that Cammie was going over her mission file and I thought it would be good for me to do the same.

_Name: Justin Lav (Josh Abrams)_

_Code name: Bee_

_Mission: capture and imprison a known COC operative, whom operative Chameleon will honey-pot to your room._

_Appearance: dirty blond straight hair, deep green eyes_

_Relationships: Honeymooning with wife_

_Likes: PDA with wife, eating out, traveling_

_Dislikes: Wife cheating on you, guys who like your wife, being lazy _

Well this should be easy, and it's only less than a day. Our tech person at MI6 told me that we would get there, go to the hotel room, and change. Then Cam would go down to the ball room and work her magic while I stayed in the hotel room and got ready to take him back. We would be joined by Bex who's taking her jet there later today; she would be monitoring Cam to make sure nothing was wrong.

Just when I was finishing up the intercom came on and said that our flight was boarding, so I put my file back into my carry-on, and then we got up and boarded the plane. When we got in we sat in our seats, with Cam at the window and me in the isle. Cammie yawned causing me to laugh lightly, then she glared at me and I stopped laughing. I turned over in my seat and rested my head on the arm rest, so that I could get some sleep.

Before I knew it a flight attendant was waking me up saying that we landed in Switzerland. I looked over at Cammie to see that we were all tangled up and her head was resting on my back. I woke her up telling her that we landed.

When she got up we left the airport in our rented vehicle that was really not that bad. It was a silver escape and Cam said that I should get one, I probably should but I really like my car. Cam says that it belongs in a garbage dump, and everyone agrees with her. My parents said that if I kept that car for five years they would get me a new lime green mustang with white racing stripes, and this was my last year. I could probably just buy one myself but showing my parents that they were wrong has its perks.

Cam decided that she would drive so that I could share the finer details of the mission with her. When we got to the hotel, she knew everything that I did. I went up to the front desk and signed in under our fake names. Our room was on the fourth floor, room number 412. When we got there we found Bex waiting impatiently at our door.

"What took you two so long? I've been waiting here for like 10 minutes" Bex said as I slid the key into the keyhole and opened up the door to our room.

**CammiePOV**

I seriously hate honey-potting. It's just terrible, most of the time the guys are butt ugly, and smell bad. Not to mention the fact that you have to dress up in clothes that show a little too much skin and you have Bex do your hair. Since I was the one honey-potting I had to get ready first. Bex said that we only had two hours until the ball started and I would need to be downstairs, ONLY two hours. I was going to die.

After Bex pocked, prodded and burned me -with things that I have actually used as torture devices (there really effective, especially on guys) - for two hours straight, I snuck out of the room so that Josh wouldn't see me. I don't think my outfit would go over well with him. I was wearing a short black dress that had like almost no back and it was strapless. My hair was straight and layered, and I was wearing a silver necklace with a crystal Chameleon in the front. I looked well…let's just say that if I never have to wear something like this again it will be too soon.

I finally reached the main floor and found the ballroom. When I walked in I could feel at least ten pairs of eyes on me. When I looked around I noticed that they were all male and they were looking in all the wrong places, great. Back in the room Josh had showed me a picture of my target for this mission. He was actually kinda hot, but you could just tell in his eyes that he was an evil man. Locking around the room I found him standing in a corner talking to a couple guys in dark suits.

**BexPOV**

Cammie hates honey-potting, but she's really good at it. Lately she had finally filled out and now she's curvy and guys really like her. Back at the office people just think that she's dating Josh, which she isn't. Anyway after Cam slipped out I went back to the computer to watch her through the video cameras that I had already set up in the ball room. Once she entered she located her target and walked over to him. They started talking and laughing and pretty soon they were on the dance floor. I started laughing, Cam hates dancing, she probably wants to kill this guy right now. Then while I was still laughing Josh walked out of the bathroom with striking green contacts in and clothed in black. He walked over to the monitor and before I could hide it he saw Cam dancing with the guy and started laughing. Then almost like she could sense it Cam turned and glared at the screen, causing me to laugh harder and Josh to look like a scared little boy. Ten minutes later Cam got the guy to follow her out of the ball room and after a lot of kissing in the elevator they finally arrived at the hotel door. I hid in the bathroom and turned off the computer, while Josh hid behind the back of the door for her to walk in.

**JoshPOV**

Cammie walked into the room first, she winked at me then the guy walked in and in one swift motion he was out. I slapped a nap-o-patch on him just for good measure than I took the ropes that were on my belt and tied him up tight. When I looked up Cam was there with Bex and they had all the luggage we brought packed up already. I got out the wheelchair that I got from the lobby lady and put him in it. Then I put a mask over his face so that he would look like an old man. Once I was done I put shades on him and we wheeled him to the elevator. Then Cam pressed the button to go to the top floor where we would meet our chopper pilot. Instead of going the whole way up we stopped at the seventh floor and before we could do anything a man in a black mask with a knife entered the elevator and stabbed Cam I punched him in the head causing him to fall out of the elevator…but there were more of them.

**Ok, so you like? It was a cliffy I know lol. They'll meet next chapter, its gonna be good! I personally can't wait so review please! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! :O)**

**20 reviews- later today**

**15- Tomorrow morning**

**10-tomorrow afternoon **

**5-tomorrow evening**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So I was gonna update last night but my Wi-Fi was being mean so sorry! Shout outs are at the end! Thanks to all who reviewed, alerted or faved!**

**Chapter 4**

**CammiePOV**

When I woke up I heard this strange noise and then felt a burst of pain shoot up from my stomach. When I opened my eyes they locked with a pair of striking green eyes,

"Zach?" and then it went black again.

When I woke up the next time the pain in my stomach had subsided and I found that the green eyes were just Josh wearing contacts, and the strange noise was the whirl of the copper blades. I tried to sit up, but the pain was too much, man getting stabbed sucks.

"Cam if you do something like that again I will kill you, bring you back to live and then kill you again, do you understand me" Josh said looking like he really did want to kill me.

"Ok gosh, I don't even know what happened!" I said looking down and finding that I was still wearing the dress, and it was covered in blood, ugh could my day get any worse?

"Well some guy stabbed you, and then more guys came in and tried to stab me, then I pressed the elevator button and we went to the tarmac, I only had to take out two guys"

"Oh and I missed it" I said pouting

"Cam, I'm serious. Don't do that to me again"

"It's just a stab wound"

"Cam you scared me, and I don't scare easily"

"I'm sorry gosh it's not like I wanted to get stabbed"

"Cam, I love you"

"What?"

"You heard me, I-Love-You."

"Really?"

"Yes, Cam really"

"I love you too" I said. It's been almost two years since Zach, and I need to move on, besides I know that Josh would never hurt me like Zach did.

**JoshPOV**

She actually said that she loved me too! I was on cloud nine despite the fact that if we didn't land soon Cam would black out again from loss of blood. She had assorted cuts on her face, and the blood from her stab wound had soaked into her dress and now it had a dark red tint, but she still looked beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her, it lasted for about two minutes and it was perfect.

"Hey Josh is Cam ok?" Bex said walking in on us kissing

"Oh my gosh! Finally, it took you long enough" she said as I broke off the kiss, and glared at her.

"Anyway, were going to be landing in about 2.5 seconds" she said sitting down and bracing herself while I plopped down on the floor as quick as I could, but I was still thrown to the other side of the compartment.

"Thanks for the heads up" I said standing up and brushing off my pants.

"Oh you're welcome, anytime" she said getting out of the helicopter

"I think that you can bring Cam, just don't hurt her" she said going into the elevator and waving at us as the doors closed.

"Ok, so this is probably going to hurt a little" I told Cam as I picked her up bridal style, trying not to touch her stomach. Then once she was in my arms I jumped out of the helicopter causing her to flinch.

CammiePOV

"Sorry love" he said after he jumped out of the helicopter. I could tell that I was a couple minutes from blacking out, and my stomach felt like it was on fire. Already my vision was getting foggy, and it was hard to keep my head from rolling off of Josh's shoulder.

"Cam stay with me!" He yelled as he ran to the elevator and pressed the emergency button that would make the elevator ride down to the medical ward faster than normal. When we finally got there I could barely see anything. I tried to stay awake, and managed to until they put me on the gurney.

**ZachPOV**

The flight to the MI6 building was long and boring, I couldn't wait to land. Macey and Preston had started to make out on the chair in the corner of her private jet that we were taking with Liz and Jonas. Jonas and Liz were playing chess on the dinner table, and trying not to look at them.

"Ugh seriously guys get a room" I said as I put up my newspaper up to block the view.

"Nah this chair is kinda comfy" Macey said as she threw one of her shoes at my newspaper tearing it in the middle.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that" I said grabbing the skinny heel of the shoe she threw at me and I ripped it off, then I threw it back at her.

"Oh my gosh what's your problem those were my favorite pair of shoes!"

"Suck it up princess" I said going over to the refrigerator and grabbing a Pepsi.

"Were landing in 6.9 seconds" Jonas said. Apparently he and Liz had snuck out to the cockpit while me and Macey had our little sibling spat. No Macey is not my sister but everyone says that we act like it so whatever.

Once the plane landed we all got our things than got out of the jet and went to the car that was waiting for us. Grant was in the driver's seat.

"Hey guys long time no see, sorry to ruin the party but we need to get back to the agency Bex is getting back from her last mission." Grant said

"Why is it her last mission?" I asked as we all piled into the backseats of the car

"She's pregnant again" he said sullenly speeding off the tarmac

"Wow congrats man!" I said. Grants one of my best friends, but we barely get to see each other anymore because he lives over here and I live over there.

"Uncle Zachy!" I heard from the front seat just seconds before I was tackled by my goddaughter Alexia.

"Hey little tike" I said giving her a big bear hug

"Were going to see mommy" she said

"Ya we are, how is she?"

"She gets sick every morning and daddy says that he's never going to sleep in the same bed with her ever again" she said looking serious, which caused me to laugh. We kept talking like that until we got to the agency.

There were lights flashing and Grant started flipping out, he parked the car, then jumped out of the car and ran to the building a couple seconds later he appeared again with Bex and the lights stopped flashing.

"Ok so we can start your tour now" he said acting calm

"What was it?" I asked

"Oh, her mission partner just got stabbed in the stomach" Grant answered taking Alexia in his arms

Bex seemed to remember something and she pulled him aside as we unpacked our things.

"That's great! It took him long enough" He said then we all walked into the building and Grant gave us the grand tour.

**JoshPOV**

Cammie just got out of the infirmary, she was still wearing the dress and she was mad. Like really mad, I don't even know why but she wouldn't talk to me. Then out of nowhere she ran into a closet.

"What are you doing?"

"Someone stole my shirt!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm changing, I had a spare pair of clothes in here, but someone took the shirt!"

"Ok I'm sorry" I said

"Give me your shirt" she said

"No its mine" I said. Then I waited a couple seconds for her answer when she didn't reply I opened up the door and stepped in, seconds later I was back outside and Grant, Bex, Alexia and other people I didn't know were standing there.

"Where's your shirt?" Alexia asked

**BexPOV**

"I don't know I had it on, then I went into the closet and now I don't" Josh said looking dazed

"Who's in the closet?" I asked

"Cam" he said, just then she walked out

"Thanks for the shirt love" She said giving him a kiss then holding her stomach, where she got stabbed, she was wearing a big shirt that must be Josh's and a pair of jean skinny jeans.

Just then she noticed the other people there.

"Why are you here?" She said looking at Zach

"Transfer from CIA, why are you here?"

"I work here"

"So this is where you ran off to"

"I didn't run off I left"

"After you said that you would marry me"

"After you took advantage of me, the day my parents were found dead!"

"I didn't take advantage of you!"

"Yes you did, then in the middle of the night I wake up because someone sent me a picture of you sticking your tongue down some random chick's throat!"

"I would never had cheated on you Cam I loved you, when you left I almost killed myself!"

"But you did cheat, and you did screw me over." Cam said walking away. Both of them had started crying in the middle of the argument, this was going to be a great month, sarcasm.

**Ok… hope you liked! Review! Now for the shout outs:**

**Hi- I didn't mean 20 total reviews I meant 20 reviews added to the 14 that I already had, lol **

**Cookiedoughrules2020-thanks, ya the Zammie comes later, Ya Josh does have a British accent.**

**Infinite678-lol thanks **

**Cut3Ch1ck8- lol thanks, I read your review and I was like I have to update, but my computer wouldn't let me sorry!**

**minipcsmith123- thanks, lol I will probably need some help soon, but at the moment I think I have it planed out**

**maceygirl- lol thanks yep, the Zammie will kinda take longer than I thought it would because I decided to change my original idea a little bit, which is normal for me lol.**

**Shastafire- thanks :O)**

**HappyGirl- oh my gosh thanks! I hope it lived up to your expectations!**

**iGal- thanks a bunch! :O)**

**Miki- thanks for reviewing!**

**zammie-tally- thanks! :O)**

**lalalaitsme- yep and now you know**

**stephaniek- thanks for R&Ring!**

**NoteTheSarcasm6- Thanks for the reviews!**

**GGirl- Ya Josh, Bex, and Grant went to Blackthorne in this story, while Cam, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Zach, and Preston went to Gallagher, and then Cam switched to Blackthorne. Thanks for reviewing! Ya I wouldn't want to be on that elevator**

**Jenna98- Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rosey 3425- thanks! :O)**

**Oceanangel97- thank you! :O)**

**If I forgot to give a shoutout to you, sorry, just drop me a review and I'll put it on next chapter!**

**10- Late tonight**

**5- Tomorrow morning**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! SO this is the fifth chapter, yay! Hope you like it! Thanks for all of the reviews! You guys are awesome! But still…more would be nice! :O) No shout outs this chapter sorry, but I'll put the ones for this chapter on next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**JoshPOV**

"Don't touch that" I said as Cammie started poking around in my room, and almost pushed the case that held my…let's just say explosive things.

"Oh sorry" she said.

After she and Zach had their fight we went to my house. When we got there my sisters thought it would be fun if she spent the night at our house, a slumber party or something. But they decided that it would be more fun to come into my room and leave while Cam was in the bathroom, then on their way out lock the door, and install a camera so that they could watch us. We could just leave whenever we wanted to, but that would arouse suspicion as they don't know that I'm a spy, so Cam was stuck in my room. Not such a bad thing, except for the fact that Cam could act slightly mad when she was tired. Finally she gave up randomly walking around my room she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked getting some blankets from the closet to set on the couch since she was probably going to crash there sometime soon.

"Sure" she said suppressing a yawn.

I went over and plopped the blankets down on her before going over to my TV and putting in the movie Remember the Titans which is one of me and Cam's favorite movies. Then I went back over to the couch and sat down beside her. Once the movie started she gave me a blanket and cuddled into my side. Within ten minutes both of us were asleep.

My internal clock woke me up early the next morning; we had a meeting with the director at seven this morning so we only had six hours of sleep, having gone to sleep at one this morning. I was lying down on the couch and Cam was on top of me, still sleeping.

"Cam wake up" I said shaking her shoulders

"Go away" ugh she's going to be difficult again

"Get up or I'll flip you off the couch" I said getting ready to do just that

"I'd like to see you try" she mumbled, the she turned around on my chest so she was facing the back of the couch.

"Fine" I said getting off of the couch and grabbing her feet to yank her out off of the couch. She just twisted and held on to the back of the couch, and started blindly kicking me.

"Oh come on Cam I know you can do better than that" I said still trying to get her off the couch. I probably shouldn't have said that, because the next thing I knew Cam flipped around to face me and kicked me where it hurts.

**CammiePOV**

He will never learn. After I kicked him he fell on the floor and started rolling around groaning in pain, oh well. I got up and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. Once I got out I put on the clothes that I wore last night which was only a pair of short shorts that one of Josh's sisters gave me, a sports bra, and a tank top. When I walked out I found Josh changed and ready to go.

"Do you need to go home and get clothes?" he asked

"Nope, I have some in my office" I said grabbing my jacket, and walking out of the door to his room which the girls must have unlocked when we fell asleep.

"Ok, were taking my Harley" He said. His motorcycle was like his baby, he wouldn't let anyone drive it but him, and we had to wear helmets, which I found to be a good thing. In my opinion anyone who rides a motorcycle without a helmet is just waiting to get into a crash and die.

"Fine" I said. In light of what I just mentioned, I still really don't care for riding motorcycles, and this is coming from a highly trained spy. We got on the back and drove to the office. When we got there I immediately went to my office before anyone could see me wearing these clothes. Josh followed me the whole way, with his arm around my waist.

"Soo why did you kick me this morning" he asked as we entered the elevator.

"Cuz you tried to wake me up" I said innocently trying really hard not to laugh

"I was just waking you up because we had to get to work and you acted bloody mad!" he said his British accent coming out heavily

"Don't call me bloody mad!" I said trying to sound angry but failing completely and I started laughing. By the time the elevator arrived at our floor I was laughing so hard I started crying. Josh had started to laugh too, my laugh is contagious you know. He still had one arm around my waist and was holding my hand with the other.

"Hey I think it's to rain today" Josh said looking out the window at the cloudy sky

"Ugh, I'll have to do my paperwork today…you'll help?" I asked giving him the puppy dog eyes that he can't resist.

"Fine" he sighed

"Great thanks!" I said reaching up and giving him a kiss that soon turned into a heated make-out session and I was pushed against the wall. We were interrupted when Zach came out of the empty office across the hall from my office.

"Oh gosh could you not. PDA in the hallway, people walk thru here you know." Zach said causing Josh to back away and me to smile slightly.

"I'll be in my office come over once your done changing" Josh said giving me a kiss on the forehead and walking down to his office. I watched him leave than looked at Zach.

"Why were you in the empty office?" I asked getting the key off of my necklace to unlock my door.

"It's my new office" he said with a smirk, the idiot

"Why do you have an office I thought you were just here on transfer?"

"Ya, well last night they called to say that the transfer would last longer than the expected one month" he said starting to walk away

"How long will it last?"

"I don't see why you need to know Gallagher Girl"

"You cant call me that Zach"

"Oh and why not?"

"Because were not friends"

"Why arnt we?"

"Because you totally screwed our relationship over"

"You were the one that left me"

"No you're the one who cheated on me"

"I didn't cheat on you Cam" he said by now we were both screaming at one another and I turned around and went into my office, I seriously hate him.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! I kinda had writers block on this one, so that's kinda why it's rather short. I'm kinda thinking about doing another story too about Rachel/Joe but idk, so feedback would be awesome! Sorry to all who ready my other story Back in the light but I'll try to update sometime this week! Please Review I would be soo happy! You can also PM me if ya wanna…I'm on Fan-fiction way too much. **

_**P.S- I'm going on vaca Thursday and I won't have any internet access till Sunday at the soonest so I'm going to try to get one more chapter out before then. The more you review the quicker I update! :O)**_

_**P.S.S- If anyone has any ideas they would be greatly appreciated! Thanks! You guys are amazing!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sooo….I seriously need more reviews guys. I only got one from last chapter! Not goode, see what I did there lol. Anyway so ya I need at least five reviews on this chapter or I'm not gonna update till thursday at the earliest. Last chapter was kinda short and stuff but I have good ideas for this one, so enjoy, and review! Its kinda short though too so sorry I didn't have time lol.**

**Chapter 6**

**CammiePOV**

**-Time skip—one month-**

"Ugh, can't you leave yet?" I asked as Zach followed me to the director's office. Were still not on nice terms, every time we see each other we either were either yelling at each other, or we totally ignore each other. Josh was on a solo mission so he wasn't here to stop us from fighting like he usually does.

"No, I'm stuck in this rotten place for eleven more months"

"Your not stuck you could just leave"

"Like you left me?"

"How many times do I have to say this? I left because you cheated"

"Oh did I really cheat?"

"Yes you did"

"Did I?"

"I will not argue with you about this"

"So I didn't cheat on you, thought so" he said as we walked into the Directors office. He sat in the chair furthest away from the director's desk and I sat in the one closest to the director.

"Zach don't stand up" the director said staring at me.

"Zach you should stand up" I said giving him my puppy dog eyes, then thinking better of it and glaring at him.

"Why shouldn't I stand up?" Zach asked

"You should stand up" I said

"Why?" he asked

"I would advise to stay in your seat unless you would like to be turned into a crisp piece of bacon" the director told Zach. What a kill joy.

"What?" Zach asked stupidly

"Ugh seriously I can't believe that I ever even liked you" I sighed

"You didn't just like me Cam" Zach said smirking

"Yes I did just like you"

"That's not what you said the night-" Zach said until I cut him off

"Don't you dare bring that up; you totally took advantage of me!"

"You were the one that wanted it"

"I didn't want it, it just happened"

"Oh please"

"You're blaming that on me? I had just found out that my dad was dead!" I screamed. I'm sure that our rant would have gone on had the director not cleared his thought.

"Well now I know why you two were fighting, I had heard the rumors but you know the spies gossip can never be trusted" he said cracking his knuckles

"Don't I know it" I mumbled trying not to let anyone here me but apparently the director did because he chuckled and said

"Yes Cammie you would know"

"Yepp" I said popping the "p" and trying to forget about our last little spat.

"I think you should fight it out" he said causing Zach to jump up out of his seat a little but not enough for the bomb to go off…darn.

"But first Cammie defuse the bomb if you would"

"I'd really rather not, thanks though"

"Do it"

"Fine" I said reaching down under the chair that Zach was in and quickly defusing the bomb.

"Well now that that's done with, go down to the gym, I have it reserved for you" he said

"You knew this would happen didn't you?" I asked

"Of course I am the director you know"

"Ya I know" I said walking out of the door and down to my office.

"Were you going?" Zach asked as I turned into my office

"To change, I have a feeling this is going to last for the rest of the day and I really don't want you to rip my favorite pants, Macey would kill you" I said

"Fine I should probably change too" Zach said going into his office.

Five minutes later I had changed into a pair of short shorts and a sports bra with a t-shirt that had the sides cut off. Zach was only wearing a pair of shorts, no shirt. Trying not to stare at his 16 pack I turned and walked down the stairs to the gym.

When we got there I turned the lights on and went right to the mat that was already set up.

"So how do you wanna do this?" I asked turning to him, he had a smirk on his face which caused me to roll my eyes typical Zach.

"Well I was thinking we could just fight it out and see who ends up on top at the end of the day" He said still smirking.

"Ok" I said round house kicking him in the face to wipe that stupid smirk off of it. He didn't get the chance to block it and I was already on top of him on the mat.

"That was so easy, ugh can't you fight good for once in your life?" I said irradiated that he didn't give me a fair fight, but then again these days almost no one gives me a fair fight. Before I could think anymore he had pulled both of us up so we were standing on our feet.

"Cam you took me off guard that's all" Zach said almost sounding sad.

"Fine you can make the first move" I said and seconds later his fist was flying towards my face, we fought hard for at least an hour before I finally got the upper hand and pinned him to the mat. He was too strong for me to keep down just using my arms so I ended up sitting on his stomach and using my legs to keep his legs down.

The next thing I knew his lips were crashing into mine and I instantly melted into the kiss. Ten amazing seconds later I realized what I was doing and I stopped kissing back. Zach was surprised that I stopped kissing back but he didn't stop. Soon he was on top of me instead of the other way around and against my better judgment I was kissing back.

"I'm sorry Cam" he whispered two minutes later

"For what?" I asked

"I shouldn't have done what I did all those years ago( I would've said how many years but I forget lol, blond moment), it was terrible of me and you did deserve someone better than me"

"Wow I need to have that recorded" I said sitting up, he sounded really sincere.

"Ya don't bother, I can just repeat it to you anytime you ask" Zach said giving me a hug

"Really?" I asked not quite believing him.

"Really Cam I want to be there for you, I really do love you. I want you to be happy" he said

**Hehe Cliffy! :D lol what will she do? I don't know yet lol, soo ya review please! Read below its important…kinda**

**Important!**

**I'm starting a new story called Can You Keep a Secret and it should be up soon. It's another Zammie story and for those who read my other story Back in the light I'm still going to be writing that one, I just couldn't give it up.**

**REVIEW! Zammie is comming up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm real sorry that it took so long to get this out I've had VBS( Vacation Bible School) for the past week , I'm helping the preschoolers, there sooo cute! Anyway here's the next chapter. Special thanks to all my lovely reviewers! This chapter should probably be T just because I had to explain the details of what happened to ruin Zach and Cammie's relationship. It is kinda short too, sorry bout that**

**Have I written a disclaimer? I keep forgetting well this story is officially disclaimed, all rights to Ally Carter**

**Chapter 7**

**CammiePOV**

He just said that he loves me; Zach just said that he loves me! It reminded me of the day we broke up and I found out that my father had died.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Your father was found dead today at 0800 hours I'm so sorry for your loss" I heard threw my CIA issued cell phone. I couldn't believe that he was dead, it had been years since he went MIA but I had never given up hope that someday he would come home. Now that's never going to happen, I'm never going to see him again here._

_That's when Zach walked up to me, we had been dating for awhile now, and our relationship was going good. I was still in the shock stage and it felt like this was all just a dream and I would wake up soon to find that my father is still MIA and not KIA. _

"_Gallagher girl what's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a hug._

"_My dad's dead" I said finally starting to cry into his chest. By the time I was done his light green shirt was dark green. _

"_It'll be ok" he said rubbing my back_

"_I can't believe he's really dead" I said trying to dry my face off all the tears and sinking down to the floor of the secret passageway I was in._

"_Hey, its fine, everything's going to be ok." He said soothingly sitting down beside me._

"_Sure you can say that" I said holding my head in my hands. Suddenly his lips were on mine in a sweet kiss. It was amazing and it lasted until he pulled away and rested his head on my forehead. _

"_I love you Gallagher Girl and I always will. Cammie will you marry me?" he asked before pulling me into another kiss. I can't believe he said that, it's so sweet; I can't believe he said that. _

"_You too Blackthorne Boy, and of course I'll marry you" I said once I pulled away. Zach smiled, like actual smiling, and then he pulled me up off of the floor and pushed me up against the wall kissing me deeper. Soon he was dragging me to his room, and well you know what comes after that._

_I woke up at 12:09 not knowing where I was at. I noticed that my phone went off signaling that I had a text message, I reached over and grabbed my phone to see a picture of Zach making out with a random girl. I can't believe he would cheat on me! Looking down I sall that I was wearing a shirt that wasn't mine, and looking around the room I noticed that it was Zach's room. Turning around I saw that Zach was sleeping in the bed right next to me. I jumped out of the bed and saw all the clothes around the floor. What happened last night? All I remember is picking up my phone and hearing that my dad was dead._

_I grabbed my clothes and ran out of the room up to my dorm room. When I walked in the girls were still up, they looked at me with worried eyes._

"_What's wrong Cam?" Bex said running up to me and enveloping me in a hug_

"_My dad's dead, and I woke up in Zach's room, I don't remember what I did yesterday, I had an engagement ring on my finger, I'm wearing a shirt that isn't mine, and someone sent me a picture of Zach kissing another girl" I said sobbing into Bex's shoulder. Liz and Macey both came over and we had a group hug._

"_Well it's obvious what you did yesterday" Macey said backing away_

"_What?" I asked_

"_You and Zach had you know what" Macey said backing away slowly, probably not wanting to stick around if I blew up about it._

"_No, I wouldn't do that until I'm married. Zach knows it too" I said realizing that what Macey said must be true._

"_Well, you know Zach's not the best boyfriend, no offense Cam" she said._

"_I need to leave" I said realizing that I never want to see Zach again and going to Blackthorne would be the best solution. _

"_Ok, but we'll miss you Cam" Liz said giving me another hug. Two hours later I was in a helicopter on my way to Blackthorne_

_**-End Flashback-**_

"Zach, I can't just go back out with you after everything that you did to me" I said getting up off of the matt and going into the girl's locker room to take a shower. After I got out I changed and went into my office. I needed to talk to the girls, I haven't seen them as much as I would like since they came here.

**So...like? Hate? Review? please?**

**Review! Review! Review! **

**P.S- They will get together next chapter dont wory!**

**10 Reviews- update tomorrow! I promise, for what its worth. I'll even get up early to write it!**

**5- the day after tomorrow, whenever that is lol major blond moment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so I promised that I would update today, but I had like noo time to write what I had planned out, so that will be next chapter, this will have a little bit of Zammie, but it's in a dream and this chapter is all in JoshPOV sorry, but it does kinda help what I wanted to do with the plot. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

**JoshPOV**

**-On the mission-**

"Josh, what are you doing?" Zoe asked as she walked into my apartment for the mission.

"Watching TV" I said turning the channels randomly.

"How odd, it's a lovely day outside and you should be out enjoying it!" She said opening the curtains and letting in light that blinded me. I jumped from the couch to face down on the floor, covering my eyes. I have spent the last three days in my room doing surveillance with the lights out.

"Wow I never thought you could move that fast, its peculiar." Zoe said, she was tall, almost my height, with dark hair, and baby blue eyes. In other words she was beautiful, and if I wasn't dating Cammie right now I would totally be with her. She works with MI6 as a sniper, I haven't seen her before as I always went on missions with Cam, and she is an amazing sniper. I wasn't with Cam on this mission because last mission we went on she got shot….it only grazed her, but the director insisted that she stay home.

"You would be surprised, why are you here? We weren't supposed to meet until 8:30 tonight" I said rubbing my eyes as they adjusted to the light in the room.

"And you call yourself a spy, Josh listen carefully it is already 8:35" she said

"Oh well then, let's get started" I said patting the seat on the couch beside me.

"Well I'm ready for the hit, everything is set up on my end of things" She said plopping down beside me.

"Ok then I'm ready too, when do you want to have this thing go down?" I asked

"Tomorrow sometime is fine with me" She said grabbing the remote and changing the channel.

"OK then how's 2:00 sound?" I asked

"Sure fine by me, now I better get going. Don't forget!" Zoe yelled as she left the room. I decided that I might as well get to sleep now.

_**-Dreaming-**_

"_Zach stop it" Cammie said as Zach tickled her stomach causing her to giggle. _

"_Not until you apologize for saying that I'm a bad boyfriend" he said tickling her more._

"_Zach stop I have to pee" She managed to get out in between her laughter._

"_I'm not falling for that again Gallagher Girl" Zach said smiling while he tickled_ _her sides._

"_Fine….fine, I'm sorry that I said you're a bad boyfriend" Cammie said smiling as he stopped tickling her._

"_Now was that really so hard?" Zach asked _

"_Yes, your ego doesn't need to be any bigger." She said poking him in the stomach_

"_Oh you wound me love" Zach said smiling bigger, wait did he just say love?_

"_You know I love you" She said, wait did she just say love? I think I'm going crazy now. _

_Then he leaned in and kissed her passionately which she returned, I saw a flash of a ring on Cam's ring finger as she put her arms around his neck._

_**-End of dream-**_

I woke up screaming, I was lying in a puddle of my own sweat and my hands were hugged to my chest. If I didn't know that Cam wouldn't cheat on me I would have thought that the dream was real and I was standing right beside them. I don't think it would be that bad though if she did break up with me for him, at least I have Zoe now. I know that she likes me, she has even told me so, which is why she acts so weird towards me now that I told her that I have a girlfriend.

**SO it's really short I know, but I stayed up way past my bed time to write this! I hope you like it! Review please! Next chapter will have Zammie I promise! Sorry if this didnt make sense some places I'm writing the next chapter to Back in the light! It should be up monday sometime**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey sorry guys it's been forever! I've honestly been crazy busy, I was also having serious problems with my chapter of Back in the light, but….I should be updating more regularly.**

**I can't remember if I disclaimed this story yet, oopsie. Well better late than never right? This story is officially disclaimed- all rights to Ally Carter-, hopefully for the second time lol.**

**Chapter 9**

**JoshPOV**

"Josh get your lazy butt down here and pack your bags, we need to leave in ten minutes!" Zoe yelled.

Ok then I'll get up…wait did she just say ten minutes?

"Ten minutes?"

"Yes hurry up!"

"Well you could have gotten me up earlier!"

"Why do I have to do everything?"

"You don't"

"Well it sure seems like it"

"Ugh…why me?"

"I heard that"

"You were meant to"

"Just pack your stuff; I'll be waiting in the car"

"I'm driving"

"No you aint"

"Ugh that chick" I grumbled getting dressed and grabbing all my stuff from the bathroom and throwing into my suite case along with all of my clothes that I brought. Two minutes later I was walking out the door of the apartment. I took the stairs down to the lobby where I gave the lobbyist the apartment keys and walked out to the car.

CammiePOV

Once I got out of the shower I walked up to my office and got out my laptop to Skype Macey, Bex, and Liz. I texted them all and told them that I wanted to talk, within the minute they all had logged on and we started talking.

Liz

_Macey_

**Bex**

_**Cammie**_

HEY GUYS!

_Sup?_

**Hey sista **

_**Hi-a **_

**So Cam what do ya wanna talk to us about?**

_**Oh I just wanted to talk we haven't seen each other in forever!**_

Ya missed you so much! I wish that Zach wasn't such a butt hole, so you could have stayed!

_**Ya me too, but I really liked Blackthorne too there all really nice, and like my brothers**_

_You got a lot of hot bro's Cam_

_**Ya, you get used to it**_

**Do they all have great abs?**

_**Basically**_

What about Jonas?

_**Ya he has a four-pack why you ask?**_

*blushes*

**Liz likes Jonas!**

_Duh, they were staring at each other the whole way here!_

**It was a long plane ride**

_And your one to talk? You were making googley eyes at Grant the whole time!_

**Yes and you were staring at your magazine **

_Don't call them that!They have names you know!_

_**Yes but I don't care to know them**_

_**Ok guys this has been fun and all but, stop arguing!**_

**Fine**

_Whatever_

Macey needs a boyfriend

_**Liz where did that come from?**_

I don't know I was just thinking, and she really does I mean she is pretty

**Ok Liz…I didn't know you swing that way**

Seriously Bex, I just said she's pretty. You used to tell yourself that your pretty and I didn't say anything.

**I never did such a thing**

_Bex you totally have, don't deny it_

**Fine whatever **

_**Tell Liz you're sorry**_

**Ok Liz I am sorry that I questioned you**

_**Say it like you mean it!**_

**OK Liz I am so bloody sorry that I told you that, happy?**

Yeppadoodle (this is the word I made up, so instead of saying yep I say Yeppadoodle, it adds pizas(how do you spell that?)

**Ok then, I need to go if were done here**

Ya see ya'll

_**Bye everyone!**_

_Later_

Well that was interesting it's always good to talk to them but sometimes they get weird, like really weird. Anyway I still haven't done my paper work and it is a rainy day outside so I guess that I'll just do that.

_**-Time skip- Josh comes back two days later-**_

**CammiePOV**

Josh was coming back! I would say that I was really happy but it just didn't feel right you know? It was like he was just my friend, not my boyfriend. The last couple days Zach and I had been hanging out more often. Last night we went to the movies and saw Brave, it was really cute. Zach didn't like it much, but he still sat threw it for me. When the movie was over we went to a pizza place down the block and ate supper.

We started talking when we saw each other in the halls, and we would walk to, and eat lunch together. He was starting to be one of my best friends again and I was starting to like him like I did way back at Gallagher again. Although I doubt that I ever stopped liking him, I just always wished that he wasn't such a butt hole (Butt hole is my new insult did you notice?).

When I went to Blackthorne everyone there welcomed me in and made me feel at home, Josh had the dorm right next to mine, so we saw each other all the time, he was like the best of Macey, Bex and Liz all wrapped up in a guy package. I also knew that he would never hurt me like Zach did.

"Hey Cam wanna go down and get a bite to eat?" Zach said walking into my office and leaning up against my doorway.

"Sure, I'm getting hungry" I said standing up and turning my laptop off and walking over to him.

"So you excited for Jimmy to get back?"

"Josh?"

"Ya Jimmy"

"Seriously"

"Yepp"

"Ok, I don't know sort of. It just doesn't feel right"

"Oh having realationship problems?"

"What? No"

"But you just said it doesn't feel right"

"So"

"So that kinda implies that you're having relationship problems"

"Well were not so"

"Ok then"

"It's just…weird to explain"

"You don't have to explain it to me"

"You asked"

"No, no I didn't"

"It was implied"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night love"

"Ugh don't call me that Josh should be here soon"

"So I can call you that when he's not here?"

"What, no. You can't ever call me that"

"Unless we would date?"

"What we won't date, I don't like you"

"Come on Cam you have to admit you like me at least a little bit" He said putting his arm around my shoulders

"No Zach I don't" I said, but it kinda felt like I was lying. I couldn't be lying though cuz I don't like him. I didn't have any more time to think on the subject because just as we turned the corner I saw Josh walking beside some girl. They were walking a little too close together, but I decided to ignore that…for now.

"Cammie!" He said walking over to me and giving me a hug. I just noticed that Zach hadn't taken his arm off of my shoulders; it must look bad to Josh.

"Hey Hun! How was the mission?" I asked hugging him back and kicking Zach so he would get out of his way.

"Oh you know the usual, I wish you would have gone with me though, I missed you"

"I missed you too; I got so bored I did my paperwork!" I said causing him to chuckle.

"I don't mean to be rude but Josh who are these people?" the girl that I decided to ignore asked Josh, ruining our moment.

"Oh Zoe, this is my girlfriend Cammie, and this is her ex-boyfriend Zach"

"Well they look like an awful friendly ex couple"

"Were friends again" Zach said putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh well that's nice" Josh said

"Ya and we were just going to get lunch do you want to come with us Jimmy?" Zach said with a smirk on his face.

"It's Josh"

"Same difference"

"Not really" Josh mumbled

"So you don't want to come? Fine by me lets go Cam" Zach said walking away with me

"Wait up were coming" Josh said hurrying up again to catch up with us.

**Review! Like! Or hate? I'd rather you like but oh well, your choice!Also I totally have no ideas for this story! I just knew that they would get back together and now that that's almost happened, I have no clue what to do! I welcome ideas, or else I'll have to end the story! I really don't like ending stories without having 100+ reviews and more than 20 chapter's soooo ya. It's kinda late as I'm updating this so if it sounds weird or anything, just tell me and I'll try my best to fix it.**

**Soo I really want a lot of reviews but just a heads up this coming Saturday to the Saturday after that…so I probably won't be able to update, but I'll try.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm going on vaca to the beach for the first time in ten years and I'm super happy! I won't bore you any more, people who actually read this. I do kinda want to know who does read my AN's so if you read this put pizza in your review…I'm hungry, and leaving for the beach in two days!**

**Shout outish thingy-**

**Ok first of Ggirl I totally meant to put Zammie into last year, I had a blonde moment and forgot. But there was some nice moments between them I guess lol soo don't kill, or hate. **

**Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed to my story! You guys keep me going! Legit, every time I check my e-mail and I have reviews I want to squeal, I almost never want to squeal! They make me soo happy! When I get like five of them at the same time I start laughing….I'm weird that way. But still thanks!**

**Also special thanks to each and every person who has ever story alerted, author alerted (I really like these!), favorite storied, and favorite authored (I like these too!). It's so awesome to know that you guys like the story!**

**I know this is long but I also wanted to thank everyone who reads this story, it's really inspiring to know that you guys like my story enough to continue reading it!**

**Also if you guys leave a review that has a question or anything in it, I'll try to shout out to you!**

**Without further a due~ **

**Chapter 10- double digits baby =)**

**CammiePOV**

It was kinda awkward eating lunch with my ex-boyfriend turned best friend and my boyfriend. They kept giving each other weird looks, and Josh didn't like it when Zach grabbed my hand and we skipped to the lunch room.

The other girl with him, Zoe, was really nice. We talked to each other most of lunch, it was kinda hard to talk to the guys, and we didn't want to interrupt their staring match. It turned out that she was a lot like me, she was a great sniper and she had almost the same family situation that I do. She also got a new sniper rifle, complete with all the bells and whistles. It was the dream gun of all snipers, I asked Josh to get me one for my next two birthday gifts but he said that he was saving his money up to get a car, so no new gun, darn.

"Hey Zach can you pass the ketchup?"

"Oh I can get the ketchup for you, Cam" Josh said grabbing the ketchup from Zach's hand.

"Wow you two need to chill" I said grabbing the ketchup and squirting it on my fries.

"Chill? Cam I'm an iceberg over here" Zach said pretending to be offended and putting his hands over his heart.

"Ya Zach you totally look like an iceberg" I said smiling back at him.

"We need to get back soon, we haven't debriefed the director yet" Josh said

"Oh well, you two can go. I'm not leaving these fries" I said shoving another fry into my mouth

"But what about when they're gone?" Zoe said

"When they're gone they'll be in my stomach so they won't leave me" I said twirling a fry in the air.

"In an odd way, that makes sense" Zoe said getting up out of her chair

"I'll stay here and keep Cam company" Zach said smirking at Josh

"Fine, but don't try to touch my fries!" I said waving a fry in his face. He bit into the fry and ate it while I glared at him.

"What I didn't touch them?" Zach said.

"Ok well we'll be leaving before Cam gets mad and kills Zach, nice meeting you" She said waving at us

"You know me so well" I said waving back at her, while turning back to my fries to find Zach trying to sneak one.

"Give me the fry Zachary" I said holding my hand out, and glaring at him

"Cam, calm down its just one fry"

"It isn't just one fry; it's one of my baby's"

"You can't give birth to a fry"

"Course I can"

"Well then who's the dad?"

"The fry of my dreams"

"I get what you did their"

"You do?"

"Ya, the fry of my dreams rhymes with the guy of my dreams"

"Oh, ya it does!"

"You didn't even know"

"Yep, I'm a blonde, it happens"

"Ok you can't use that excuse for everything"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Whatever"

"See you agree"

"No Zach, I just don't want to ruin our friendship over something as stupid as me being a blond"

"You're not really a blond"

"I have more blond than brown so I am more of a Blondie"

"Whatever floats your boat"

"Thank you"

"No prob"

"Ok so what are we doing once I'm done with my fries?"

"I don't know, we only have to be here two more hours"

"Unless we get a mission, I hope we get a mission"

"Ya me too, the last one was only two days"

"Ya but…" Zach was cut off by my phone going off, it was the director

"Great timing"

"Ya" I said picking up my phone and talking to the director, we were to be in his office in five minutes.

"Hey help me with these fries then we need to go up to the director's office"

"Ok" He said and we finished up my fries just in time to get up to his office on the top floor. Once we were done I threw away the trash and went over to the elevator, Zach followed.

"Do you think were gonna get a mission"

"Ya, why else would we get called to the office?"

"I don't know"

"So we must have a mission" I said getting out of the elevator and walking into the directors office.

"Well I see you and Zach have worked things out, good. I need you both for a mission" The director said not even turning around to look at us.

"Ok" I said sitting in one of the seats in front of his desk.

"Fine by me" Zach said, sitting in the chair beside mine.

"Ok here are your mission details, go to your offices. Read them, then have them disposed of" The director said turning around and handing us two manila envelopes.

**Hey so like? Review? Review? Ok soo does anyone see any prob with my grammar or anything like that? I haven't really heard anything so I don't know if I should look over it more before I post it, just let me know kk? Don't forget the Pizza in your review. I'm still hungry, and I'm still excited to go to the beach, is it a bad thing that I haven't packed yet? I will try to update while I'm on vacation but no promises. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so Zammie moment! Ya buddy :O) Thanks to all who read this, it was awesome to see how many of you share my love for pizza. Thanks for reviewing! I had something alse to say but I forget it now sooo oh well... **

**Chapter 11**

**CammiePOV**

"Zach go to your own office!" I yelled, he was in my office and we were supposed to be going over the mission details, but he was tickling me.

"Oh but it's so much more fun here" He said still tickling my stomach causing me to laugh so hard that I started crying, again.

"Stop it, I need to pee!"

"That's what you said last time"

"I meant it last time, stop"

"What do I get if I stop?"

"Whatever you want just stop, my sides hurt"

"Ok" He said getting off me; I made a dash for the bathroom. I did really have to go potty.

"Ok so what did you want" I asked coming back from the bathroom to see Zach sitting on the couch.

"Come sit beside me" he said patting the spot beside me.

"Ok" I said sitting beside him. He put his arm around my shoulders and leaned close to me. I knew what was going to happen just a moment before his lips attached to mine. Kissing Zach was just as good as kissing him back in high school, if not better. We kissed for about two minutes before it became a make out session. Three minutes later, I remembered that I was still dating Josh.

"Zach, we can't" I said pulling away and sitting on the other edge of the couch.

"Why not?" He said scooting closer to me.

"I'm still dating Josh, its wrong"

"Well then dump him and date me"

"It's not that easy, Josh and I are best friends, I don't want to ruin that"

"Then let him down easy, Zoe will fill the void"

"Ya I could tell that she liked him, but I don't know if he likes her. I just don't want to hurt him"

"Honey you won't hurt him, and if you do, oh well you got me" Zach said smirking.

"Wow Zach way to make me feel better"

"I thought it would work, anyway, I need to go back to my office to go over my file. Why don't you think on it ok? I'll see you at supper" Zach said giving me a kiss on the forehead, and walking out of the room.

Great, how could my life get any better? Instead of dwelling on my horrible love life, I decided now would be a good idea to go over the mission file.

Name: Cameron Morgan

Alias: Carter Night

Relationships: married to Tucker Night (Zachary Goode), sister of Callie Sky (Zoe Ream), sister-in-law to Trent Sky (Josh Abrams).

Likes: Running, PDA with husband, talking to her sister, swimming, baking, fishing, and hunting

Dislikes: Mean girls, sharks, snakes, spiders, girls looking at husband

Appearance: Long, wavy, red hair; brown eyes; tan

Mission details: Capture the drug lord before he gets his next shipment of cocaine.

Well sounds easy enough except for the fact that Zach and I have to pretend to be a married couple, and Zoe and Josh have to pretend to be a married couple. Ya totally not awkward *sarcasm*

**JoshPOV**

I couldn't help but think that I was losing Cam as a girlfriend. She talked to Zach more than she talked to me, and it was just weird to know that they're friends again even after what he did to her. I guess that she finally forgave him. In all honesty I don't think it would bother me that much if Cam would break up with me to go out with Zach. If she did there was always Zoe for me. Cam and Zoe seem to get along really well. They talked most of lunch and they haven't stopped texting each other, it's kinda annoying.

When I read over my mission file that I will be going on with Cam, Zach, and Zoe, I noticed that Cam and Zach are going as a married couple and Zoe and I are going as a married couple. The director must have something up his sleeve.

**ZachPOV**

I'm going on the mission as Cam's husband. Nice, I think the director wants me and Cam to be together, I don't blame him, I want us to be together too. He also put Josh and Zoe together, I wonder how that's gonna play out. Its gonna be good though, me and Cam like PDA so it sounds like the perfect time to put plan GCB into action, for those of you who don't know GCB means get Cam back cuz I'm that original.

**CammiePOV**

I have no clue what I'm supposed to do. I mean I really like Zach, as a boyfriend, but I like Josh as a best friend and if I break up with him, he'll probably get mad and not want to be my best friend anymore, which would hurt more than not dating Zach.

But on the other hand he could totally understand my situation, be happy with me and get his dream girl in Zoe. I just don't know, and I really don't want to risk ruining our friendship.

**BexPOV (my treat!)**

Ugh, being pregnant sucks. Alexia is running around like her tails on fire. Grant is chasing her around the house trying to get her to take a bath, and proceeding to knock over half of the furniture, well he's going to be the one cleaning it up. What about you Bex? What are you doing? Well conscious I'm in the bathroom puking my guts out for the third time today, lovely right? Wrong, I'm never getting pregnant again, sure Alexia is great and all, but it isn't worth doing for a third time. Luckily I still had today off so I didn't have to get sick at the office, which has happened.

"Honey where did you put the pie?" Grant yelled up to me

"What pie?"

"The apple pie that I ate all of yesterday"

"You just answered your question"

"No I didn't I have no clue where the pie is!"

"You just said that you ate it all yesterday!" I yelled down at him, and I'm the pregnant one.

**Soo instead of packing for the beach I wrote this, not my best idea…now I have less than a day. Ya but thanks for all the reviews ya'll are awesome! Has anyone noticed that on USA they always play the movie Fast four but none of the other ones? I want to watch the other ones too :O( **


	12. Chapter 12

**INCREDIBALY IMPORTANT AN! PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! I couldn't post this before I get home cuz my stupid condo doesn't have wifi, sorry, I had to spend a week without fanfiction, talk about withdraw. I really need ideas, this is the last chapter that you can review to tell me any ideas you have if you don't than there will only be two more chapters! Also to get this out there, I don't upload the last chapter until the story has at least 100 reviews no matter what, I know you guys can do it! I don't need that many more but just to warn you. Now without farther ado-**

**Chapter 12**

**CammiePOV**

"Leave me alone!" I yelled. I was sleeping in my bedroom at my house, and Zach being the butt he was, was trying to get me to get up. Not happening.

"Cammie you need to get up we have a mission that we need to get ready for!"

"I'm already packed"

"You know that Macey has to pack for you"

"Yes, but she doesn't need to, I already packed!"

"Its protocol that the stylist pack for the missions, you know that"

"Ugh fine, but I'm not getting up"

"Yes you are"

"NO I'm not" I said right before he picked me up bridal style and carried me out to the car.

"Here you can sleep till we get there" Zach said getting in the driver's seat.

"Fine" I said turning around and cuddling into the side of the car trying to find a comfortable place to sleep.

"Hey Cam, Camster, Cammie" Zach said trying to get me up

"What" I asked moving around in my seat so I could see him

"Were here you need to get up"

"Whatever" I said turning around and opening the car door, than walking out into the light of the great outdoors.

"Cam" Zach said bringing my attention back to him.

"What Zach?" I asked as he walked over and stood closely to me.

"What?" I asked looking into his amazing eyes, what since when are Zach's eyes amazing? Never, cuz they aren't, ya keep telling yourself that Cam.

Suddenly Zach's arms were around me and he grabbed my shirt bringing it down.

"Your shirt was up, must've happened while you were sleeping" he said pulling away a little.

"Thanks" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, but he turned his head and it eneded up landing on his lips.

"No prob, we need to hurry up so we have enough time to pack" Zach said while he put on his sunglasses and walked into the building like nothing happened.

**M****aceyPOV**

"We really need to hook Zach, and Cammie up" Benji said to me while we walked into the agency early that morning

"Ya there the perfect couple but she just doesn't want to hurt Josh"

"I know, but it's obvious that Josh and Zoe would make a great couple too"

"OK I have a plan" I said whispering my plan into his ear on our way to the Cosmetic room

"I love it when you make evil plans" Benji said once I told him my plan. I just laughed and walked into my room grabbing a suitcase.

"Ya but no one can know that were dating" I reminded him once again

"Why is that love?" Benji said walking up to me and taking a strand of my hair to twirl around in his fingers.

"Because, my father can't know that I'm dating his arch enemy's son"

"Oh yes quite right" He said in a fake British accent causing me to laugh

**ZachPOV**

"Were here" I said walking into the cosmetic's room. I always thought that it was kinda weird down here; I mean really why do the manikins have to be in so much detail?

"I can see that" Macey said rolling her eyes at me

"Well I just thought I would be nice and tell you" I said grabbing Cam's hand and pulling her up to us

"Cam, what have I told you about wearing t-shirts?" Macey said shaking her head and glaring at Cams outfit, I thought she looked good in t-shirts.

"I was sleeping!" Cam said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You sleep in skinny jeans?" Macey asked looking rather confused

"Ya, so when I wake up in the morning I don't have to bother to change, its rather ingenious of me"

"Well…ok then" Macey said still looking baffled

"Can we start packing now, we need to leave in less than an hour" I said

"Tsk tsk, only an hour to pack?" Macey said shaking her head, again

"Ya, Cam wouldn't get up this morning" I said looking at Cam.

"Oh well good thing that I took the liberty of packing ahead of time" Macey said bringing out two suitcases stuffed to the gills.

"Wow thanks Macey, now can I get back to sleep?" Cam asked me.

"Sure you can sleep on the way to the airport" I said sniffling a smile, she can be so cute and young sometimes.

"Yay lets go, by Mace!" She said grabbing our suitcases and pulling me out of the door, I barely got a chance to wave bye.

"Watch out for the walls" I said spontaneously, the next moment Cam walked into a wall

"Ouch" She said holding her head

"I told you to watch out for the walls" I said laughing and walking out the door.

**Ohh what's the plan Macey had? Leave me a review and guess!**

**Thanks for commenting on my grammar, I'm kinda proud of myself. Thanks for reviewing as always, I'm so sorry it took this long to get out, my stupid computer shut off without saving this chapter so I had to rewrite it and that just stinks, Review! Sorry it's so short but again I need two more chapters and I wanted the next one to be long. There was someting alse that I was going to tell you but I forget, oh well it'll come to me lol.**

**Luv.,**

** thewayitwas :O)**

**If you like my smiley face press the fav, or follow buttons! The smiley face will smile at you! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy I haven't updated in like forever! Lol I've been too lazy, soo ya its tots my fault lol. Soo now to answer the big question on everyone's mind, am I going to continue this story? Well no…there will be two or three more chapters at the most. I've been terribly neglecting my other story and I want to finish that before school starts so I only have a little less than a month, but there are soo many more chapters left, it probably won't happen anyway. I might do a sequel to this story though, later in the year if someone gives me any ideas. I really do love this story and the fact that I have soo many more reviews for this story than I do for my other story, which is the main reason why I update this story more, but ya, soo on to the story I guess? **

**Chapter 13**

**CammiePOV**

I fell asleep almost immediately after sitting down on the plane. I was sitting on the right side of Zach who was sitting in the window seat. Josh and Zoe were seated on the two chairs right in front of us.

"Wake up, honey" Zach said. I opened my eyes realizing that my head was in Zach's lap and my legs were across my chair sticking out in the walk way. Could it get any more embarrassing, I'm just glad that Josh is in the seat in front of us.

"Are we there yet?" I asked sitting up and stretching

"Wow babe you sound like a toddler, "are we there yet?"" He said in a strange little boy voice.

"Ok seriously that's creepy, never talk like that again" I said shaking my head and relaxing in

"Oh is little Cammie scared" Zach said still using the voice.

"Zach just shut it" I said looking down to the magazine that was in my lap.

" Fine but you owe me" He whispered right above my ear.

"I don't owe you nothing" I said shoving him back in his seat

"Well then, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Zach said, I swear he wants me to kill him

"Yes I did because someone over here decided to invade my house and is lucky that I didn't sleep with a gun under my pillow last night" I whispered to him. If anyone on the plane would have seen us they would have thought that we were just whispering sweet words to each other, they couldn't get more wrong.

"Wow, touchy touchy" He said looking at his magazine too and that was the end of our discussion.

Two hours later we landed at the airport. We quietly said our goodbyes to Josh and Zoe, for they would be going to the hotel on a different route with a different car so no one would know that we were on a mission together. While Zach went to get our luggage I went to use the bathroom, what can I say airplanes make me gotta go, but it's a little weird for me to go on a plane so ya, I don't unless I have to.

A couple minutes later, after I did my business I found Zach out in the parking lot leaning on a car that we must have rented. It was a Ford escape which was nice enough, and easy to blend in if anyone followed us. I walked up to Zach and held out my hand for the keys but he had other ideas. He leaned in and in an instant his lips were on mine, a kiss which I returned. A couple seconds later he pulled away and said "you are my wife so I'm going to make the most of it" Into my ear.

"Good luck with that" I said grabbing the keys out of his pocket and shoving him out of my way, so I could get into the driver seat. I immediately felt bad, like I was cheating on Josh, because I did like the kiss, and secretly I hoped that he would kiss me again. Looks like I'm gonna need to split up with Josh.

**JoshPOV**

"Do you think it was just there cover?" I asked in the passenger seat of our car. Zoe was driving like a mad man, and it kinda scared me.

"I don't know Josh, but I'm sure that whatever it was you weren't meant to see it" she replied not taking her eyes off of the road.

"But still I mean even if they were married did they need to kiss before they got in the car, especially when it looked like they were arguing?" I asked looking out of the car window. I didn't think that Cam had seen us, but I figured that Zach probably did, I figured that he would like the PDA while I was around so I would get jealous and rub it in my face. I'm guessing that Cam and I will probably be broken up by the time this mission is over

**So it's almost over. I don't know it's just so weird that this will be over. Thanks to all my reviewers, you guys really are the best and have totally kept me sane, it would be really awesome if you would R&R to my other story too, it's called Back in the light, but you have to read my other story Still not ready first or it won't make sense. I know it's not a Zammie story which is kinda a letdown, but I promise it's still a great story. Soo ya that would be awesome, oh and if anyone would like to PM me it would be awesome! Ok so ya that's it, I'll try to update soon! And sorry it's so short I've had major problems with it. **

**SUPER DUPPER THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! **

**Dont forget I need 100 reviews before I update my last chapter so they need to come in!**

**I'll try to put a shout out on next chapter. **

**:O) to all my lovely reviewers. I was signing a note last week and I put a smiley face like that but vertically not horizontally and I now like it better horizontally…just saying. I know you all wanted to know that little tid bit lol.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey anyone still bothering to read this, lol. I just remembered that I haven't update in like a month, which is totally mean of me and all, so I'm really sorry about that. Anyway to make it up to you this will be the last chapter of the story, why? Because school starts very soon and ya I don't want to have more than two stories on my plate during the school year, its gonna be tough as it is. Soo ya this story is over, and there may or may not be a sequel I really haven't decided yet, if there is one it won't be up until next summer though so just keep an eye out, or author alert me. I just wanted to say that I'm really gonna miss writing this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed on this story you guys are amazing! I wouldn't have gotten this far without all your lovely reviews! Ok that's it so love you guys!**

**Chapter 12**

**CammiePOV **

Once we got to the hotel I knew I had to talk to Josh, so while Zach was in the shower I went down the hall to his room.

"Hey Josh can we talk?" I asked leaning against the doorframe in his room at the hotel. Zoe was in the shower.

"Of course Cam" He said with a sad smile, while I walked over to sit on the couch.

"Josh""Cam" we said at the same time pulling a small smile out of each of us.

"You go first" I told him, because in all honesty I had no clue what I was gonna say to him.

"Cam you and I both know that this isn't working out"

"What isn't working out?"

"Us, you-me"

"Oh so"

"Cam we all know that you and Zach want to get back together, and I'm ok with it"

"So your breaking up with me?"

"Were breaking up with each other, you were probably gonna break up with me anyway"

"Well ya, but I was just keeping you from going out with Zoe, who we all know is totally your dream girl"

"So I guess it's a win-win then?"

"As long as were still friends"

"Best friends" He said pulling me into a hug. I would love to say that I felt even a ping of regret at the fact we were done, but really I thought this option would be the best for us.

**ZachPOV**

OGCB (operation get Cam back) was now in order; I had decided to put Zoe and Josh in a series of situations that would prove that they need to get together, so ultimately Josh would end up breaking up with Cam, realizing that Zoe was perfect for him. I was just thinking of a situation when Cam came walking into our room with a huge smile on her face, she looked really happy.

"We broke up" she said sitting in a chair right beside the couch I was sitting on.

"Ya, a couple years ago, worst mistake of my life, why?" I asked

"Not us you dummy, me and Josh" She said standing up again

"Really?" I asked

"Yes really, would I lie about that?"

"I don't know, you like to mess with my head"

"Oh do I?" She asked sitting on the couch beside me.

"Yepp" I said pullling her over into my lap.

**Epilogue:**

**Eight months later:**

"Were getting married!" I screamed as I walked into Grant and Bex's house, Zach had just taken me out to dinner and popped the question after spilling my Pepsi all over my new outfit. Really romantic right?

"Really!" Grant said running over from his position on the couch beside Bex to grab me up in a hug.

"Ya really" I said once he finally put me down.

"Good it took him long enough; he told us two weeks ago that he had the ring"

"Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled at him

"Why are you wet?"

"Don't try to change the subject"

"No really why are you wet?"

"Zach spilled Pepsi on me before he asked why does it matter?"

"He had the ring for two weeks and after he spilled the Pepsi on you he decided it was time to ask?" Bex said getting off of the couch than this weird look came over her face.

"Grant"

"Yes my love"

"I think the baby's coming" she said in a calm voice, looking a little panicked.

"When was his due date?" I asked

"Come to think of it, he was supposed to be here yesterday" She said

"Were having the baby?" Grant asked sounding a little out of it.

"Yes Grant go get the bag" Bex said starting to walk out to the car.

"Mommy what's happening?" Alexia asked from the couch were she was watching Scooby Doo.

"Mommy's gonna have the baby now honey, but you're gonna stay here with Uncle Zach, while Aunt Cammie comes with me to the hospital" She said looking at me.

"I'll go call Zach"

"Zach, Bex is in labor, and you need to come and take care of Alexia while I go to the hospital with Bex ok?"

"Ya sure hun I'll be right there"

One minute later Zach was at the doorstep.

**ZachPOV**

When I got to the house it was complete chaos, Bex was nowhere to be seen and Grant was running around the house picking things up and shoving it into a blue baby bag yelling at the top of his lungs "the baby's coming". Cammie was holding Alexia and yelling at Grant to shut up and calm down before she went over there and made him. Then Cam looked over and saw me standing in the door way.

"Oh my gosh thank you for getting here so quickly, you need to take care of Alexia, Bex is already in the car and Grant will be seeing stars in a minute." She said handing me Alexia

"Ok, I'm fine here. Go help Bex with Grant" I said giving her a kiss on the forehead I was so thankful she said yes.

"Ok you know where everything is" She said nodding her head.

"Hey I got this Gallagher Girl" I said with a smile

"Ok, I'll call you when we get there" She said running over to were Grant was.

"Now Grant you will shut up and get in the car or I will make you shut up and drag you to the car your choice" She said, after she figured that he wasn't gonna stop screaming she finally knocked him a good one and he was out cold. After that was done she dragged him outside to the car.

**CammiePOV**

"Man Bex what do you feed him, he weighs like a ton"

"Muscle weighs more than fat" Bex replied

"Whatever" I said buckling myself into the driver's seat

"How you holding up?" I asked once we were on the road

"I'll be fine" she said gritting her teeth together. Minutes later we were at the hospital and they rushed her to the back. I had to wait in the waiting room.

"Hey Zach" I said threw the phone, I called him right after I pulled Grant into the seat beside me, he was just waking up.

"Hey beautiful" he replied

"How's Alexia?"

"She's sleeping"

"That's good, I'll call you when she delivers"

"Ok, love you"

"Love you too" I said hanging up.

Two hours later a nurse came out to take us back. Bex was holding a baby boy in her arms.

"His name is John"

**THE END**

**So I hope you liked it drop me a review! I'll miss you!**


	15. AN please read!

**Ok so hey guys! I know you weren't expecting another chapter, cuz I ended the story and this actually isn't another chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I went in and changed what happened between Cam and Zach after her dad died, because it didn't feel right for me. I'm a big believer in no sex till marriage and it just wasn't working for me so I changed it, but it does still have the same relative reaction. It was in chapter 7 if you want to go back and read it quick.**

**Sorry if you thought this was another chapppie. I'm fairly certain that I am 100% done with this story now, but you never know ;) **

**This was kinda also to clarify that this story is done...I just wanted to make sure that everyone knew that!**

**I also made a great big shout out with everyone on it, when my computer flipped out and deleted all the stuff that took me an hour to write...ugh now you know how bad my luck really is. Anyway so you all know who you are and all of your reviews really helped me with this, like the stupid saying that people say to often "No child left behind" No reviewer left behind in my book. I mean really would it kill someone to change the name, everyonce in a while it just gets so boring...**

**Soo you guys that reviewed and faved and alerted my story are all amazingly amazing, and awesome, and the best peps in the world, oh and did I say amazing yet? I think I did but oh well I'll say it again you guys are really AMAZING! I really hope I spelled that right...it would be really awkward if I didn't. **

**So thanks for everything! See ya later...mabey ;)**

**Oh and it would be really awesome if you kept up the reviewing...I would be really happy :0)**


End file.
